


Stage Fright

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: When Kaoru requests that Misaki star alongside her in a romantic drama for Haneoka's spring performance, it's hard to turn her down.  However, performing onstage front and center without the guise of a certain oversized pink bear proves to be much more difficult than previously anticipated.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure it’s alright that I’m here?”

Misaki felt severely out of place among the theater club of Haneoka Girls’ High School. Though she promised, since Hanasakigawa had let out early, that she would visit and help with the upcoming play, there was a high chance that what “helping” entailed was purposefully left vague.

The club’s members were all welcoming enough, but as she looked down at her distinct foreign uniform, she felt as if she was being silently watched and scrutinized by every student in the room. And, to be honest, it was likely true, if you came on the arm of a certain prince and any adoring fan of hers would kill to take your place.

“Of course, my dearest! You’ve nothing to fret over,” Kaoru insisted with a broad gesture of the arm as they headed for a far off corner, flocks of thespians brushing past.

“Really? Because I-“

“Kaoru-senpai!” A second year skidded to a halt directly in front of them, holding a piece of paper close to the prince’s face. “How are these for the props?” Kaoru took the picture and squinted at it for a moment.

“Excellent!” Kaoru declared with great enthusiasm, apparently deeming it worthy. “Thank you, Aoi-chan. Do be sure to give the kittens of the production team tidings of my gratitude.” She handed it back with a warm smile as the student nodded before scurrying off looking pleased with herself, an additional prominent blush on her cheeks at the praise.

A chair was pulled out for Misaki and she was sat down at an unoccupied desk, Kaoru settling down across from her soon after. She could feel a million pairs of envying eyes on her with every move she made.

“Well, Kaoru-san, you weren’t very specific when you asked for help,” she started slowly. “What is it exactly that you need me for? I can make another song, if that’s what you want, you know.”

The violet-haired girl shook her head. “Ah, no, dearest.” She leaned over, reaching into her school bag, and rummaged about for a few short moments before producing two scripts. “This is for you, my princess,” she said, placing one down in front of her with a grin.

“For…me?” Misaki looked down at the title. And then quickly back up at Kaoru as realization hit. “Wait. You can’t expect me to…”

“We have been given permission to create our own screenplay to be performed for this year’s spring production!” Kaoru announced with gusto. “Naturally, it turned out as fleeting as ever.” She twirled a hand in the air, a look of dramatized passion on her features. “And when the subject of casting was breached, I could think of none other best suited to the costar character than you, my princess!” she exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “Well? What are your thoughts?”

Misaki rapidly shook her head back and forth. “No, no, no. I can’t do that! I’m not an actor!” she protested, shooting Kaoru a reprimanding glare that bounced right off her. “This sounds important, I can’t be in your school’s play just like that!”

“Au contraire!” Kaoru waved an arm. “Your beauty and theatrical prowess exceeds the furthest reaches of the universe! There is no human being that walks this earth as worthy of my very own love interest than you, Misaki!”

“Kaoru-san, I really-“ She stopped short. “Wait, love interest!?”

Kaoru nodded vigorously. “Indeed! Does it not set the heart all atwitter, dearest?” A look of ardor overcame her as she put a hand to her heart, the other outstretched at her side as if reciting a monologue. “You and I, on the stage as one. As the Great Bard has said, ‘All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely-‘“

“Look, you know when I said I’d help you today, this isn’t what I meant,” Misaki sighed, turning the script over in her hands.

“Ahh, Misaki,” Kaoru dropped her arms to her lap, turning to look at her directly. “Of course, if it is not your wish, there is no need to participate,” she said, gaze warm and sincere. “I simply thought I might propose the idea. I have verified with the kittens of the theater club and they have no qualms with the arrangement; in fact, they are delighted to host you, should you agree.” Suddenly, the actress leaned over the table to take Misaki’s hand in both of hers, a tender smile on her lips.

“Though, I will say, it is my most passionate dream to share the stage with you.”

A heat rushed to her face. Misaki’s eyes traveled from looking into Kaoru’s kind ones, to slowly, back down at the copy of the lines sitting open on her knees, before returning up to her once more.

“I, I’m telling you, Kaoru-san, I really don’t know how to…” She trailed off, averting her gaze.

“Nonsense, my princess! Naturally, as a seasoned practicer of the arts, your talent is clear to me,” Kaoru said with confidence, squeezing her hand gently. “It would be an honor to have you there with me, though, it is of no trouble whatsoever if the answer is no.”

Her heart throbbed with a sudden rush of affection for the girl across from her. Misaki let out a long, slow breath, absentmindedly resting her free hand atop Kaoru’s.

_I think I’m growing too much of a soft spot for the dummy._

“…Ah, well. Can’t believe I’m doing this,” she mumbled. “…Alright, fine, if you’re sure everything’s okay. But, really, don’t expect much, because I-“

Immediately, she was lifted off the ground and pulled into a hug by ecstatic, lanky arms, eager kisses relentlessly being planted all over her cheeks and forehead. Her entire face turned a violent bright red.

“K-Kaoru-san!”

The taller girl released her with a sheepish smile just as heads were starting to turn. “Ah, my apologies, kitten. My very soul was simply overcome with passion at the thought.” She put a hand to her heart, struck with pure bliss. “Oh-h-h, my pulse rises with excitement! Thank you ever ever so, dearest Misaki!” Kaoru said, eyes dramatically shut tight. She began to ramble on and on about a fleeting performance the likes of which this academy has never seen before, and something or other.

Misaki stared down at the script in her hands, cheeks still burning. _What did I just agree to?_

“…Sure thing, Kaoru-san.”

—

“O-oh, my savior. I have yet to, to see the wonders of…the universe. P-please, show, uh, me your…wo…”

“Okay!” Maya’s voice swiftly cut in. “That’s good, let’s take five.” She dismissed the club’s members with a brief nod, walking off from her spot at the front of the room to speak with a student currently handling various costumes.

Misaki stared at the lines in front of her, frowning. At a light brush against her arm, she looked up to see Kaoru’s kind eyes peering back.

“Kaoru-san, I’m not cut out for this,” she said simply, fidgeting with the pencil in her other hand.

“Nonsense, my dearest!” Kaoru insisted earnestly, folding her own copy of the screenplay under an arm to gesture about. “Proper acting is not mastered within a day, my love. To quote the greatest artiste of our time, ‘Things won are done, joy’s soul lies in the doing.’”

She breathed a sigh, eyes glancing over the notes she had written within the pages. “But it hasn’t just been a day, you know that. I really don’t want to drag the whole performance down…”

Kaoru’s face suddenly grew serious. Misaki felt a hand on her chin, tipping her head upwards to stare at her directly. “You’ll do nothing of the sort,” she said firmly. “I would rather stand on that stage with nobody but you. Whether you are an expert within only a few rehearsals matters not to me. Now,” she gently brushed aside a few locks that had strayed into Misaki’s eyes, expression softening into a fond smile. “Rest. You’ve been laboring tirelessly, princess.”

A knock on the entrance to the club room caused the older to pull back with one last brush of her fingertips, turning to face the source of the sound. The door slid open a crack, three familiar faces peeking through.

“May we come in?” came a meek voice.

“Naturally, all precious kittens are always welcome,” Kaoru permitted, waving an arm about as the door slid open in response and the bodies of Tsugumi, Hina, and Lisa piled in.

“Kaoru-san, I think that’s my line.” Maya came to greet the threesome with a light smile. “What can we do for you?”

“P-pardon the intrusion.” Tsugumi took a brief look around at various groups of students rehearsing or hard at work on props and costumes. “Just student council duties. Um, a progress-check of sorts,” she said.

Hina quickly began to bound about the room, invading several club members’ personal space to gawk at their various unfinished projects. “Looks good from here!” she called over her shoulder with an animated thumbs-up before running purposefully towards the next unsuspecting victims.

“Ah, ahaha…” Maya kept an all-too-close eye on her, likely anticipating some sort of tragedy. “No trouble at all. We’re in your care,” she said, twisting to speak to Tsugumi directly before quickly whipping back around to supervise Hina.

“Lisa! A pleasant surprise,” Kaoru greeted her classmate as she approached. “What sort of fleeting journey brings you here?”

“Ahh,” Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. “Hina was on her way, so I thought I’d drop by before practice. If it’s not any trouble,” she added hastily.

“None at all!” Kaoru insisted. “Please, make yourself at home. Though it pains me so to have our time be short, unfortunately I’ve matters to attend to,” she said. “Good day for now!” The prince waved, placing a brief hand on Misaki’s shoulder before turning away, scribbling vigorously in the pages of her script as she went.

“See you, Kaoru. Oh, Misaki-chan! What’s up?” Lisa threw a wink and a grin her way.

“A-ah, Lisa-san.” She offered a polite smile in return, instinctually feeling the need to hide her copy of the screenplay behind her back with a light flush, though she stopped halfway. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too! You know, our whole school is just raving about you being in the play. It’s so cool you’re doing this,” Lisa said, motioning around the club room. “I’ll admit, I was a little surprised at first, but we’re all excited to see you up there. Kaoru was just so fired up about it,” she laughed.

“O-oh, really?” Misaki coughed. “Well, she’s always dragging me into all of these situations,” she chuckled nervously in response, absentmindedly tapping the pencil to her leg.

“She’s got a tendency to do that, that’s for sure!” At a muffled buzz, Lisa began to fish her phone from her bag, “Kaoru’s a real hard worker though, when she puts her mind to it,” she mused, clicking the device on and scrolling with one hand.

Misaki turned around. In a far-off corner, her eyes found Kaoru, lips moving silently as she appeared to inspect one of her hands. She proceeded to extend and retract different fingers and move it about, occasionally glancing down at her script to briefly jot something down. After a few moments, she ran through the blocking in tiny steps, muttering the lines under her breath and simultaneously testing out different gestures with her arms, at times a sour expression appearing on her face, halting midway and furiously erasing.

She couldn’t look away. A thought popped into her head at the sight.

_“Proper acting is not mastered within a day, my love.”_

“…Yeah. She is.”

“Oh!” Lisa’s eyes suddenly widened. “Sorry about that, Yukina’s asking for me. I was kidding myself, thinking I could be five minutes late,” she joked, placing her phone back in her schoolbag and readjusting the strap on her shoulder. “I’d better head out, but it was nice to see you, Misaki-chan. Good luck!”

“G-goodbye, Lisa-san.”

“We’re about done here, too. Didn’t mean to hold up rehearsal,” Tsugumi said apologetically, hugging her clipboard to her chest.

“Not at all! Thanks for your hard work.” Maya gave the student council pair a slight bow, briefly adjusting her glasses before moving to see them out.

“Yup! Looks like lots of fun!” Hina deduced, no sort of writing utensil or otherwise in sight.

“H-Hina-chan, that’s not why we came…”

With the trio shuffling their way out of the door and sliding it shut behind them, Maya turned around with a quick clap. “Okay, let’s pick up from where we left off!” she called, walking back to her spot and lifting her copy of the lines in her arms.

Misaki felt a presence beside her. Looking up and meeting her eyes, Kaoru stared down at her, gaze gentle, encouraging.

“Shall we begin, my princess?”

She smiled in return, a rush of determination flowing through her. “Yeah. Let’s do our best.”

—

“Alright. I’d say that’s good for today.” Folding her script and stuffing it back inside her bag, Misaki stood up with a satisfied sigh, hands on her hips.

Kaoru nodded, though her nose remained buried deep in her own copy as she intensively scribbled something within, eyes narrowed. “Yes. Marvelous work today, dearest,” she said, not looking up.

Misaki hovered by her seat, schoolbag hanging limply at her side, hesitant. Her gaze wandered to the window, where the sunset’s vibrant rays had already dyed the room red, and the sky was rapidly fading to a deep indigo.

“I think I’m going to head home. You coming?” she prompted gently, walking over to place a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

This time, the other girl tore her eyes from the paper to look at her directly. “Ah, perhaps momentarily. I won’t be long,” she said, offering a reassuring smile. But there was a deep exhaustion that subtly lined her features; a tiredness in the gesture that she faintly felt.

But Misaki only frowned slightly. “…Whatever you say. Let me know when you get home, okay?”

“Of course.”

And she turned around, slipping out of the doors to the theater club and down the halls of Haneoka Girls’ High School after another evening of late practice for the upcoming spring performance. But as she started her journey home, rounding a corner and beginning to step down the stairway, she suddenly stopped short.

She twisted around, rummaging through her bag for a few moments to no avail. A quiet groan escaped her. _Urgh. Homework._

Trudging back up the stairs that she was already halfway down, she retraced her steps and started down the hallway once more, hastily looking left and right in her search for the theater club’s entrance. No matter how many times she came, it never got easier to navigate.

As the sky grew darker, the fluorescent lights flickering on above and illuminating her path caused her to jump, though she quickly realized perhaps it was a blessing in disguise with the theater club now properly revealed.

Purposefully stepping forward, the school was eerily silent, save for the tap of her loafers on the floor as she went.

At least, it was, until she neared closer to her destination.

Halting for a moment and straining her ears, she heard a familiar deep voice echoing down the hall, tone over-exaggerated and theatrical as it seemed to recite lines from a certain play with great acted sorrow.

“O, how the night stretches ever long when I live without your sweet embrace!”

She knew those lines. She continued, albeit slightly slower, not necessarily making an effort to conceal her presence. Though as she drew closer, she realized it didn’t even seem necessary.

“I pray the heavens spare me their divine wrath, lest I- No, no, that’s not right at all…”

Misaki peered around the entrance to the theater club. In the now-darkness of the room, she could only just make out the tall silhouette of the actress standing at the center, appearing to stare intently at a page of the script in her left hand.

The figure cleared her throat. “I pray the heavens spare me their divine wrath,” she extended an arm, reaching towards the ceiling, “lest I… Ah, no.” Her free hand fell limply to her side, head turning to look back down at the script with a tired sigh.

She was reminded of a situation very reminiscent of the current one; she could recall it clearly, though it felt ages ago. A certain Kaoru Seta rehearsing on her guitar, working tirelessly and staying late in the same spot she stood in even now, talking to herself as she perfected the performance for her very own White Day musical.

Misaki felt as if her heart would burst.

She gently rapped on the door, sliding it open a few inches wider. “Kaoru-san?”

At the mention of her name, the violet-haired girl whipped around, cheeks burning a bright red, before visibly relaxing as her face dawned with recognition. Though, she still seemed startled.

“M-Misaki! How…how long…” she sputtered, staring at her blankly. “A-ahem, what, whatever are you doing here, dearest? I was under the impression you had, ah, left the building.” She suddenly looked very sheepish.

Misaki placed her bag down by the entrance, venturing further inside. “I just forgot my homework.” She pointed to a slightly-crumpled stack of papers laying undisturbed on the desk.

“Ah. I, I see.” Kaoru cleared her throat. “Well, I suppose I’ll just…assist you with that…” She trailed off, unmoving.

Misaki slowly approached. She came closer until she was beside her, both turning to face the other. She could hear the quiet sounds of her breathing, slightly shaky, if anything.

Her eyes flickered downwards to the script in Kaoru’s hand whose pages were nearly turned gray from various scratches and notes.

She looked up to meet Kaoru’s gaze once more, the other girl steadily staring back. The sky now a deep navy from the window outside, lights having been neglected to be turned on, her face was dimly bathed in a pale shade of blue. She could just make out her angled features in the darkness, eyes slightly wide as they searched hers.

Her chest felt as if it was constricting as she looked at her; tired, burnt-out, weary, and yet, there she was, lines still on the tip of her tongue.

“I can…stay, if you want,” Misaki murmured.

She half expected a protest, something along the lines of the insistence that a kitten like her shouldn’t have to trouble herself so, and she would be finished before she knew it anyways.

But she watched as Kaoru’s face only seemed to melt. “Misaki…” she whispered.

She didn’t miss a second pulling the actress into a kiss, heart throbbing all the while. Kaoru paused for a beat before reciprocating fervently, lips moving against her own with a quiet desperation as Misaki found her hands tangled within her hair.

The embrace quickly grew more passionate, mouth aching for the feeling of the other’s on hers, over and over. She heard the sound of the script falling to the floor beside her, Kaoru stumbling backwards into the desk as Misaki kissed her deeper. Her slender, calloused fingers found their way to her face, traveling outwards through her hair, finally stopping to tenderly hold the back of her head in her hands.

“Mi, Misaki… Oh, my dearest Misaki…” Kaoru sighed against her lips, tone raw, brimming with uninhibited, pure emotion. Her knees went weak beneath her, threatening to give out on the spot.

“Kao…ru,” she mumbled back in between breaths, deliciously silky purple locks falling between her fingers. The feeling of Kaoru holding her was profound; as if she were the most valuable, fragile treasure, to be treated with care. The utter gentility only caused her heart to swell further; she did nothing but savor the sensation and graze a hand across the other’s face, skin soft to the touch.

The room was dead silent. Night continued to fall, yet she remained locked in the embrace. The time at which she arrived home was of little concern any longer. Misaki could hear nothing except for the pounding of her heart in her ears and the quiet sounds that escaped Kaoru as they kissed, mixed with the low, loving utterance of her name every now and then.

She’d have rather been nowhere but there. Misaki allowed herself to get lost in her, to relish the feeling of being held in her hands, the floral scent she always carried around her, and the taste of her lips as her tongue briefly ran along them.

The sky was dark, club room nothing but a shadowy indigo in the dusk. The bright fluorescent lighting from the hallway streamed through the door just enough to allow for Kaoru’s features to be visible.

“Mmh,” the older panted, pulling back as she broke the kiss. Briefly, she stared into her eyes, breath heavy, gaze filled with affection, before parting her lips and leaning in again with renewed vigor.

“Thank you for…staying, with…mmn, me,” Kaoru said over her mouth, as if she couldn’t bear to be apart from her any longer than a few moments.

“I’ll be here…as long as you like,” she replied breathlessly, feeling a lean hand reaching to twine its fingers with hers.

Misaki wasn’t sure when they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn’t entirely sure the day would actually come until she was standing backstage in an overtly gaudy costume, listening to the muffled voices of the audience behind the curtains, the rest of Haneoka’s theater club members bustling around her in hasty preparation.

Rehearsals had previously felt long, but now that the night of the performance was upon her, Misaki felt it had arrived much too fast. Nonetheless, dress rehearsals had gone by without a hitch. It was hard to believe it was merely hours ago; the atmosphere of the theater was completely changed, what with the many students and fans alike filling the seats of the surprisingly large amphitheater. The backstage was alive with excited chatter from actor and stagehand alike, every single one itching for the night to truly begin.

Though, eagerness was more towards the back of Misaki’s thoughts. Instead at the forefront was a healthy helping of apprehension, heart thumping and stomach churning.

Yes, if there was one thing she had learned, it was that this was very, very different than performing as Michelle.

She looked down at the dress she wore and smoothed it out to have something to do. It was made of a silver-colored fabric with tasteful purple accents and flowing sleeves, finished with tool, sparkles glittering embedded in the material and star-shaped designs scattered about. It was pretty, if slightly garish and stylized, and it fit the intergalactic theme of the show.

Most importantly, though, it was an effective distraction from the growing worry that was blossoming in her chest.

Misaki felt a light brush against her arm from behind, a gentle hand moving to rest on her shoulder. Angling her head upwards, she saw the face of the real star staring back at her, smile warm and kind as always.

“You look beautiful,” she stated simply, grin persistent and gaze never leaving her own.

“You’ve already seen me in the costume before, you know,” Misaki replied halfheartedly, though her face still burned red.

“And yet, it never fails to take me by surprise anew every time.” Kaoru reached down to take her hand, fingers curling to envelop her palm like a protective hug. “How do you fare, dearest?”

“Ahh…” She averted her eyes slightly out of habit. “Just a little nervous is all.”

“I see. How troubling.” Kaoru seemed to pause, thinking for a moment, before continuing.

“Misaki, I feel as if I have not sufficiently expressed the magnitude of your improvement. It has been great, to say the least.” She began to rub steady circles in the back of her hand with her thumb, movements soft. The gesture was tender and comforting. “You need only focus on enjoying yourself tonight, and nothing more. The hard work and practice you have so tirelessly undergone will come naturally to you.”

The confidence in her words quelled the fears she was harboring. They made sense.

“After all, dearest Misaki, as Shakespeare has said… ‘Brevity is the soul of wit.’” She struck a dramatic pose.

A giggle escaped Misaki despite herself; a genuine, happy sound she couldn’t control. “Kaoru-san… I don’t think you know what that means,” she breathed between laughs, worries forgotten as she continued to just feel Kaoru’s hand on hers.

“The words of the Great Bard carry no one true meaning, Misaki!” the actress declared, undeterred.

Chuckling fit now at bay for the time being, she smiled a light smile, eyes staring down at Kaoru’s fingers still gently rubbing back and forth with a fondness that was touching. “Thank you, Kaoru-san,” she said, just as she heard the announcement for places ringing throughout the backstage area.

“I have done nothing worthy of praise, kitten.” Kaoru scooped both of her palms in her own, giving them a quick squeeze. “Now, break a leg, my fleetingly beautiful space princess! And may your journey be filled with the utmost-“

“Kaoru-san! Get over here!”

“-Ahh, it, it appears I must embark on my own journey!” she coughed, somewhat sheepish at the tone of Maya’s voice.

“Go, I’ll see you onstage. Good luck, Kaoru-san.”

“Farewell, my dearest!”

And her fingers slipped away, leaving Misaki’s palms slightly cold as the prince dashed to the other side of the stage, with an urgency that was very un-prince-like upon seeing the cross look on the stagehand’s face.

As she saw the characters in the opening setting up, lights going dark and curtains just about to raise, her heart was still pumping. But this time, as she recalled her co-lead’s reassuring words, she was sure it was with anticipation.

She was sure it was, so she ignored the tiny, lingering sinking feeling in her chest that remained.

—

Everything had gone well up until that point.

At the climax of the show, her character, the captive space princess, was to be rescued by the fated Prince of the Stars, fighting through planets with her magic sword to reach her, ending in a touching love confession scene that was sure to make the crowd swoon. It was designed to showcase Kaoru’s fencing prowess, a surefire way to please her fans and make for a dramatic closing.

At least, that was what was supposed to happen.

Throughout the length of the show Misaki held up decently well. It was easy to simply pretend it was another rehearsal, allowing herself to be absorbed in the shining lights and set onstage, crowd falling away. She would have even gone so far as to say she was happy with her performance.

Though, as she stood onstage for the final scene, platform awash with shades of purple and blue as the tiny twinkling star effects rushed past, her eyes caught the tiniest glimpse of the audience below.

Misaki froze. The reality of the situation hit her, abrupt and hard. She heard her heartbeat beginning to pound in her ears, mind blanking, muscles trembling. She tried to move her feet, but they wouldn’t, sending her even further into a blind panic. She could only look straight ahead, dismay rising to her throat as Kaoru’s monologue would inevitably soon come to an end, and the time for her to speak would arrive. But she couldn’t.

 _I can’t do this._ The only thought that filled her head as she felt countless eyes on her, watching, staring, expecting.

The other girl was standing on the raised platform the other side of the stage, expertly swinging about her fake silver rapier as she cut through whole worlds just to rescue her princess. “My love, wait no longer! I would journey through galaxies ’til the end of time if it should mean I have the chance to be held in your sweet embrace for one fleeting moment!” she cried, the crowd dreamily hanging onto her every word. A long, dramatic slice. “I am here! Fear not!”

It was Misaki’s line. “I…” she choked, even quieter than her microphone would pick up.

“I have arrived to save you, my princess!” Kaoru repeated after a few moments of only the empty backing track, still looking ahead and wielding her sword, seemingly under the impression she had simply forgotten the words.

“I…” she tried again, palms growing clammy, head frantically looking this way and that. The only sounds that would escape from her throat were helpless squeaks. She could distantly hear a few quizzical murmurs from the onlookers in the seats.

Sensing that something was amiss, Kaoru turned over her shoulder to look to her. The plastic blade went limp in her hands.

“Misaki…?”

Misaki didn’t recall seeing her run down the platform, skipping steps at a time in a manner that was surely unsafe and crossing the stage with a few bounds of her long legs to reach her. But she felt an arm wrapping around her protectively, pulling her to her chest, the other distractedly still swinging her rapier out to the side.

“Oh, my poor princess, how you have suffered so! Fear not!” Kaoru lamented out towards the audience, reciting lines that didn’t exist. Cheers erupted, echoing throughout the auditorium. She leaned down to hover her face close, discreetly covering the bud of the microphone. “You’re alright,” she whispered softly, in a voice that was not the Prince’s, but rather Kaoru’s.

Misaki felt her shoulders relax. She wasn’t alone. Her ear to the other girl’s heart, she could hear the slightly-elevated thrumming loud and clear, and feel the steady rise and fall of her breathing coupled with it.

The reassuring sound of Kaoru’s voice brought comfort that slowly, slowly dulled her panic. The tone was completely void of anger or disappointment. It was only filled with care and concern; perhaps a hint of distress upon seeing her state that she tried to hide.

The way it was said, _you’re alright_ , spoke much more than just the two words themselves.

Misaki lifted her head. She knew she skipped a few, but one of her lines came to her lips.

“I, I love you, my Prince.”

A split-second look of surprise crossed Kaoru’s features before she swiftly recovered with the haste of a seasoned actress, as if it was all on-script.

“And I love you, my princess. I pray the stars align so that we may spend all of eternity together. May no planet, large or small, ever tear us apart again. And may our everlasting love be known to all those who speak our names and gaze upon our faces. No matter what, I love you, forever and always.”

She wasn’t sure she recalled the last part being in the script.

—

Misaki found her just where she thought she would be: surrounded by a flock of squealing students at the front of the building.

“Kaoru-sama! It felt so real!”

“I swear, it was just like I was really there!”

“I can’t believe it was only acting!”

Kaoru smiled, waving an arm. “Ahh, my kittens, I feel blessed to receive such praise on this fleeting night. A most sincere thank you, from yours truly.” And a wink. Immediately, screams rippled through the crowd.

She lingered at the edge of the swarm, content to simply wait until she had finished. It was kind of entertaining, in a way, to watch as she replied to each one individually, signing their various memorabilia with a charming, yet genuine grin and the occasional misquoted Shakespeare excerpt. Though they were indeed her fans, it never failed to impress Misaki the length of which her dedication stretched.

“Thank you once more for attending, lovely princesses. May the rest of your nights be but fleeting. As the Great Bard has said-“ Suddenly, Kaoru’s eyes happened to wander to hers. Misaki, caught slightly off-guard, could only quickly smile in return. She lingered for a moment before swiftly turning back around. “Ah, apologies, my dears, it seems I have other duties to attend to,” she said, a hand to her heart. “Though it pains me so, once more, I bid you the most kindest of adieu’s!”

With only minimal cries of protest, the horde began to disperse, attendees slowly making their way out of Haneoka’s gates as the night grew darker. The entrance was no longer bustling as it was a while ago, instead now only populated with a few stragglers stalling before they made the journey home.

Kaoru approached her, schoolbag bursting with various gifts; many different flowers, several stuffed animals, and large assortments of sweets, among other miscellaneous things. Her glittery purple makeup was still on her face, white painted moon on her cheek, hair still curled and half-up, though noticeably messier with several strands sticking out of place.

But what Misaki found most noticeable was the soft, tender expression on her features. As Kaoru neared closer, she leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips, which Misaki graciously welcomed, brushing the long violet bangs from her face.

“I have something for you, my space princess.” Kaoru briefly poked through the pocket of her bag before presenting a vibrant red rose with a dramatic flourish of the hand, a tiny tag attached to the stem. “To commemorate your utterly fleeting debut onto the acting scene,” she said, bowing deeply.

“Isn’t it the audience supposed to be the one giving gifts to the actors?” Misaki giggled, noting the thorns carefully snipped off as she accepted the offering. “But thank you, Kaoru-san.” She paused. “For everything.”

Kaoru shook her head, rising. “I have only done what any person would do, Misaki. Your achievements are your own, and yours alone. The passion, dedication, and improvement you have displayed is astounding.” She reached up to gently cup her face with a hand, thumb lovingly grazing her cheek. “I didn’t think it possible, but perhaps I fell deeper in love with you than I was before,” Kaoru murmured, gaze brimming with pure affection.

“I…” _Oh, God. Why is this happening now?_ Misaki laughed despite herself, reaching an arm up to wipe the tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes.

Kaoru’s expression shifted instantly. “Oh, no, no, my dearest, don’t cry.” She reached up to hold her face with both hands, clearly in distress. “I’m sorry, my love, Misaki, are you quite alright? Oh dear, I only-“

Misaki rested her free palm atop the other’s, chuckling all the while as the tears freely streamed down her cheeks now. “No, no, I’m happy,” she assured her, leaning into the touch with a broad smile. “I’m really, really happy. I love you, Kaoru-san.”

She watched as Kaoru’s features immediately melted into a terribly sappy, yet endearing mixture of relief and emotion, pulling her in for a kiss that lasted much longer than the previous.

“And I love you, my dearest Misaki. No matter what, forever and always.”

—

It was only when she arrived home late in the evening, heart still bursting and chest light, that she got the opportunity to read the tag tied securely to the rose. A familiar, overtly curly cursive that she knew anywhere.

_To my most dearest Misaki, I pray the stars align so that we may spend all of eternity together. Congratulations on a fleeting show._

 _Yours, Kaoru_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i think i just made a tooth-rotting fluffy mess and i'm so sorry. but please...just view them they make me soft. i wanted to do this idea for a while based off the concept of stage fright misaki and kaoru comforting her mid-performance and this is what happened. i don't know if anybody super likes this idea but i had fun writing it and learned a lot, if so though i'm sorry and i hope i can deliver better next time because i've got tons of stuff i want to make! thank you so very much for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated❤️️❤️️❤️️

**Author's Note:**

> i...didn't realize how long this turned out to be. no matter! i had such a good time with this, i just adore writing those super soft moments between them and got even more stupidly soft plans for the last chapter😭😭i tried to capture everything just right here, all i can say is i hope i succeeded! thank you so so much, any and all feedback is appreciated!❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
